The present invention is directed to an apparatus for generating a pair of digital gating signals respectively on an N-channel and a P-channel drive line in response to a digital data signal. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for generating such digital gating signals which eliminate cross-current between the N-channel and P-channel drive lines without sacrificing output switching speed.
Such elimination of cross-current reduces high frequency noise generated by a high speed drive output buffer such as is contemplated to be driven by the present invention.
In its preferred embodiment, the present invention is implemented as a CMOS integrated circuit, thereby providing additional advantages of reduced board space occupancy and reduced power consumption over non-integrated circuit embodiments.